Thomas The Tank Engine : Shed 17/Transcript
(The video starts with footage of Thomas the Tank Engine pulling Annie and Clarabel past the windmill in 1982, followed by footage of the same location in the present day where the windmill is lying on its side in the ditch. Next Thomas is seen going under the bridge while a young boy is waving to him. In the present day, the rails have been broken up and the bridge and signal box are covered in graffiti. Finally, Thomas stops near Ffarquhar Station. In the present day, the station is dilapidated, most of the trees and foliage are gone and the scrapped remains of an American steam engine have been left outside the station. The screen fades to black.) Narrator: They were the stories that have charmed an entire generation. From the books to the television series, people around the world have grown up with the railway stories and all their cheerful characters. But the truth behind Thomas and his friends was no children's fantasy. The truth would be horrifying. MAIN TITLE: SHED 17 ' Narrator: It is 1945 and the remote island of Sodor off the northwest coast of England has emerged from the fog of World War II relatively unscathed and untouched. Keith Hartley: The island served as a detention camp for Germans living in England. That's how the professor came to be here. Narrator: Professor Wilhelm Gotze was born in 1903 in Munich, Germany. A doctor in biology, he became a prominent adviser to the ruling party in the 1930s. Adolf Hitler (speaking in German): When the older ones among us falter, the youth will stiffen and remain until their bodies decay! Narrator: In 1939, as the war escalated, he and his wife Olga and 4-year-old son Hans fled the country. Wilhelm Gotze (speaking in German): As I resided in the lower ranks of the party, I was increasingly abhorred by the direction my government had taken. The things they were rumoured to be doing terrified me. Keith Hartley: That's what he wanted people to believe. The fact is that his experiments were hard to stomach even for his own people. Narrator: In truth, he had become a prominent figure in the government. But as his work progressed, questions and objections have been raised in higher echelons of the Reich. Owen Routh: His work with genetics and DNA was truly pioneering: the cracking and manipulating of the human genome. What Professor Gotze was most successful in, however, was keeping his history a secret until his death. Narrator: In an attempt to gain favour among the German hierarchy, Wilhelm Gotze was at the forefront of the government's most fanatical policies. In 1938, he was influential in instigating in the infamous Sägemehl Nacht: the Night of Sawdust. But as his experiments advanced, he became a much less popular figure and soon feared for his and his family's lives. Keith Hartley: As soon as he escaped to England, he was banned up here. But locals were nice to him. There was no hostility, and they even chose to live here after war. Narrator: Following their release, Professor Gotze, Olga, and young Hans chose to remain. After studying under his father, Hans left at age 18 and went to university on the mainland, studying biology and engineering, writing several pioneering papers about genetics and the splicing of DNA with mechanical implants. Owen Routh: He called it bio-fusion: the technique of manipulating genetic material to splice with mechanical attachments. However, much like his father, the British government became more and more concerned with Hans Gotze's proposals. So he was forced to seek financial backing from home. Keith Hartley: His dad left Germany with quite a few bob, so Hans came back. He saw our little island as some sort of refuge where he could work in peace. Soon every nutcase and eccentric was coming over. Narrator: By 1962, Hans had set up Sodor Research, a small lab near the town of Arlesburgh. But soon the enterprise began supplying medical equipment and machinery and quickly grew to become a large complex, comprising its own links to the growing Sodor rail system. Keith Hartley: Young Abby Collins from the town was working there, when Professor Hans took a liking to her. Soon they were married and not long after, the town was buzzing with news of her pregnancy. Narrator: Baby Thomas was born in 1968. Throughout the early years of his life, he would watch the growing railway network with fascination. Keith Hartley: He couldn't get enough of trains. His dad bought him one of the first video cameras, and he'd be on the platforms everyday. You can see me in some of those tapes. ''(We see one of Thomas' videotapes. He is walking around on the train station platform and he says "Hiya Mr Hartley." to Keith. Keith smiles at him and says "Morning Thomas!") '' Keith Hartley: But he was friends with everyone, even that simple bloke who could only say where he lived. ''(In another videotape Thomas walks up to the simple bloke who says "Sodor") '' Keith Hartley: But his favourite trains were the old steam engines. Owen Routh: Steam engines were a dying art on the British mainland. But Hans also had a fondness for them, much like his son and liked to keep them running for our purposes, taking orders from the labs to the growing docks or to the mainland to be transferred to modern postal express trains. Narrator: But as the Sodor rail system expanded, it found itself increasingly under supervision of the new British Rail network and appointed a new controller. ''(We see another clip of the first videotape. Thomas turns around and sees a very angry Sir Topham Hatt who says "Oi! Get off my fucking platform!") '' Owen Routh: Sir Topham Hatt. Born into money, he took his ridiculous name to heart and started wearing a top hat all the time. Of course, we islanders had a different name for him. Keith Hartly: Fat bastard! You've never met such a cold-hearted cunt as him. He banned all steam engine volunteers and cut most of the rail employees, shut down the branch line and the smaller stations. He was happy to let the railway rust away, just like they did to the main line. Narrator: But the fortunes of the railway were about to take a profitable turn. A stroke of luck for the island, that would result from tragedy. ''(We see another one of Thomas' videotapes, dated June 5 1978. The video is shown from Thomas' point of view as he and his friend are approaching a level crossing.) '' Thomas' fat friend: Come on! We're gonna be late. Thomas Gotze: What's the time? Thomas' fat friend: Thomas! Get moving! Keith Hartley VO: Young Thomas loved following the railway. He'd be out all the time, hoping to catch a new train on his camera. Thomas Gotze: The 11:45's coming through soon. Thomas' fat friend: It won't wait for us! Keith Hartley VO: Unfortunately, he didn't take as much notice of the safety signs. Thomas' fat friend: I'm not being late again. Thomas Gotze: Have we missed it yet? Wait for the 11:45. Thomas' friend: Never mind the 11:45! Thomas Gotze: It must be late again. Thomas' fat friend: Thomas! Come on! Thomas Gotze: It's always held up. (''Thomas is suddenly hit by a BR diesel. His camera goes flying and lands on the side of the track. We see one of his arms has been severed by the train and it lands on the other side of the tracks.) '' Owen Routh: Hans was mortified. He disappeared from public view and into the labs, locking himself in. He wouldn't allow anyone in there. Eventually his father Wilhelm came to see him. Narrator: In a few days a major laboratory had been locked down, followed by an engine maintenance shed which was to become off-limits to all. Owen Routh: All production was shut down, orders weren't met, but the two Professor Gotzes didn't care. More and more equipment was being delivered daily, but no one was allowed in Shed 17. Narrator: Questions started being asked on Sodor. Where were the Gotzes? Would there be no funeral for young Thomas? And where was the body? Keith Hartley: They had arranged for Thomas to be transferred to a mainland hospital. He'd been taken to the complex but was never moved by rail. We all assumed the obvious: he was still in the lab. Narrator: But if Thomas was there, was he still alive? And what was the purpose of keeping him at the complex? Almost a year after the accident, the doors of Sodor Research were reopened. In an open invitation to the people of the Island, Thomas rolled out of Shed 17. ''(We see another videotape outside of Shed 17. A large crowd of people gather around as Thomas the Tank Engine slowly rolls out. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around.) '' Keith Hartley VO: It took me a moment to realize what it was I was looking at. When it looked at me and said... Thomas: Hiya Mr Hartley. Keith Hartley: It dawned on me what Hans Gotze and his dad had done. ''(A woman screams and faints.) '' Keith Hartley: One woman passed out as Thomas smiled at us. I had to run off round the side of the shed. Cameraman: Hey! Are you all right Keith? (''Keith vomits behind the shed.) Narrator: As news spread across the country, the world's media rushed to Sodor Island. Keith Hartley: They kept trying to interview me. I became a bit of a celebrity. Newscaster #1: Controversy on Sodor Island: questions asked about science ethics. I am joined now by Keith Hartley, fireman on Sodor Island. Keith Hartley: It's fair to say I was pretty nervous at times. But I think I put on a brave face. Newscaster #1: What did you think when you first came to meet Thomas the Tank Engine? (Keith vomits.) Keith Hartley: Most of me mates said I look pretty good on telly. The mayor said I represented the people of Sodor very well. It's important to show you're confident when people are asking you awkward questions. Newscaster #2: Good evening. An act of mercy or a crime against humanity? I'm joined now by Keith Hartley, engine fireman on Sodor Island. Keith Hartley: Even when some of the questions got difficult, I made sure I knew what I was talking about. Newscaster #2: Mr Hartley, what was your reaction when you first met a talking tank engine? (Keith vomits.) Keith Hartley: If you can't make an informed opinion, or if you can't string together two words on telly, maybe you shouldn't be on there. Admittedly, the subject matter was a bit bizarre sometimes. Newscaster #3: There are some dark forces at work here. (Keith vomits.) Keith Hartley: You're alright as long as you can win over the audience. Terry Wogan: They're laughing at you, they're not laughing with you. (Keith vomits.) Narrator: The Gotze family refused to answer any questions. Behind closed doors, the only question they agreed to answer had been asked repeatedly: would Thomas work on the railway? The response was an emphatic NO. Dr Routh: Thomas' DNA had been reprogrammed to accept and adapt to the engine structure, using the engine's internal system to maintain his organic functions. What no one could be sure of was how much of the engine was mechanical, and how much was organic material. Narrator: Thomas had been able to move around without coaches but to work on the railway, his engine would need to be fired up and operated by a driver and fireman. Dr Routh: Since no one can be sure how much of the engine was Thomas, the pressure caused by the engine could rupture his organs from the inside, and the incredible heat could boil him alive. Professor Hans and his father vowed Thomas would never work on the railway. Narrator: Similarly, the two professors were to refuse many requests by people from around the world who wished to be bio-fused into engines. Keith Hartley: There were billionaires offering to pay whatever they wanted to be converted into an engine or some other type of transport. Train enthusiasts too and people with terminal illnesses were desperate to be made into trains. But for some reason the Gotzes refused. Narrator: But there would be other interested parties eager to seize on the bio-fusion goldmine. The independently wealthy Topham Hatt staged a hostile takeover, and within weeks he bought a controlling share in Sodor Research. Dr Routh: Immediately the policy of the company changed, and so did the ethics. The medical supplying was shut down, and work began on mass bio-fusion experiments and operations. Anyone who could afford it, some handing over their whole fortunes, were turned into engines. Narrator: But along with the new policy, there would be worse to come. Bio-fused engines would be allowed, then obliged to work on the railway. Keith Hartley: The first one we fired up was James. He didn't have the money some of these people had, and so we agreed to have him sign his life away if we were to experiment further or take massive risks like this. As usual the fat fuck had everything recorded, all kept classified you understand. (We see video recordings of James struggling to get up the hill) '' Narrator: These recordings, shown for the first time, reveal the extent of Sir Topham Hatt's experiments. Keith Hartley: It was horrible watching these engines work on the railway some days. But the tourists wanted to see it, and they expected it. And for me, it was work. Narrator: But with the new engines' increasing work schedule came more and more accidents. Keith Hartley: Edward was the first to have problems. They'd been filming all day for the new TV series they had announced, and for his last scene, he had to pull into Wellsworth Station and whistle to some kids on the platform. ''(We see some deleted footage of the TV series in which Edward pulls into the station where the boys are waiting. He whistles.) '' Ringo Starr: "Peep peep!" whistled Edward. "Thank you very-" (''Edward screams as blood sprays out of his whistle and it gets all over the boys.) Narrator: Sadly, this was only the first in an increasing number of incidents. Dr Routh: Harold had an obsession with aircraft and wanted to become a helicopter. The operation had gone well, but we had to ban him from being allowed to attempt flight. Narrator: In an experiment kept secret until now, Mavis the diesel engine was to be the first bio-fused diesel locomotive used on the railway. (We see amateur footage of Mavis having diesel oil poured into her fuel tank.) '' Keith Hartley: We fueled her up and everything seemed fine... then things got out of hand. (''Black smoke is seen around Mavis, who now has a panicked expression on her face.) Dr Routh: The diesel began to burn her internal organs. Everything organic in the engine was soon burning. (The right-hand side of Mavis' body catches fire. Suddenly her eyes and mouth burst into flames.) Keith Hartley: Have you ever heard a locomotive scream in pain? We tried rinsing out the fuel tank with water, but by then it was too late. (Mavis' face is now burnt out and her eye sockets are empty.) Narrator: Mavis' body would be kept under lock and key indefinitely. In an unexpected u-turn, Sir Topham Hatt would ban fueled engines from being used on the island. Dr Routh: Harold was never told why he couldn't fly, but the decision would keep him alive, if only for a little while longer. Narrator: In fact, unknown to the outside world, there had been many failed bio-fusion experiments. Keith Hartley: That fat bastard kept the accidents a secret, and legal disclaimers had to be signed by anyone being bio-fused. So there would be no legal action taken if anything went wrong. (We see footage of other bio-fused engines and road vehicles from the TV series on display as people gather around them.) '' Narrator: This footage shows engines being displayed to tourists during the off-season. Many of these engines were failed bio-fusion experiments and were too ill to work or were already dead. Dr Routh: They had to put a stop to that though. ''(When we see footage of Percy, his eyes go white and his face falls off as blood splashes everywhere. The tourists scream and run away.) '' Keith Hartley: Without accidents happening, everyone started asking the same thing: why did Thomas, the first engine, work so well? Dr Routh: Despite all the problems the other engines had, Thomas had worked fine, seemingly oblivious to the other engines' problems and accidents. Narrator: Keeping their problems a secret from the outside world, Sodor Research began selling the technology to other countries in multi-million-pound deals. These countries were of fewer qualms about the use of fueled engines and even the modern electric trains. Even failed bio-fused engines were being displayed publicly, in what would become a kind of freak show. To his horror, professor Hans Gotze saw what this was leading to... slavery of engines, and immediately resigned. His father, Wilhelm, would go one step further. ''(We see Wilhelm standing in his house as old German music plays on the record player. After a while, he picks up a Luger pistol and shoots himself in the head. Sawdust goes everywhere and his head catches fire.) Dr Routh: Professor Wilhelm couldn't come to terms with what was happening to his engines, and took the only cause he thought he could take. Keith Hartley: That fat fuck got a hold of those rail staff to clean up his house after the body was taken away. You should've seen it: sawdust everywhere. It took us days. Narrator: But such attempts to keep the incidents on Sodor a secret were short-lived after a very public accident. Keith Hartley: Gordon paid an enormous amount to become Sodor's first 4-6-2 configuration engine, much bigger than any other engine at the time. We were terrified that fat shite would make us fire up that huge engine. Dr Routh: We were shocked to discover he had insisted on being able to work on the railway. So, one night after the regular staff had finished for the day, the fat cunt, some of the rail staff and I fired up the engine. Narrator: As usual, these experiments were filmed. This footage has never been broadcast before. Keith Hartley: Dr. Routh and I filmed it all. Dr.Routh: It might be a bit shaky, it was handheld. (We see amateur footage of Gordon being fired up. Steam begins spewing out of his funnel and smokebox and he looks panicked.) Dr Routh: At first, Gordon complained about the heat. Then that turned to pleas to douse the fire. Keith Hartley: But that fat bastard held us back. He wanted to see what would happen. Dr Routh: He argued he had put a lot of work into Gordon, and the chances to get him working were too great an opportunity. He was literally cooking from the inside. By the time we were able to act, it was too late. (Gordon is boiling like a kettle. He shuts his eyes as his boiler buckles under the pressure. His eyes soon explode and blood sprays everywhere as he explodes.) Keith Hartley: I wasn't as near to him as some of them. All I could do was run. I was lucky to get away with some singed clothes. Others weren't so lucky. Narrator: The fateful few hours following the accident would seal the fate of Sodor Research. Dr Routh: The fat bitch stopped us trying to put out the fire, insisting that any evidence would fall back on us. Keith Hartley: He kept repeating "This was all your fault! You knew the dangers! You're legally to blame!" He stopped us calling for ambulances or the fire brigade. Dr Routh: We told him "These are injured people here! They're going to die unless we do something." But he kept saying "No one from the outside can come in. No one can see this." Keith Hartley: Finally, someone suggested we airlift them to hospital. Harold was banned from flying for his own safety, but we thought the risk was worth it. Dr Routh: Fueling Harold was a nervous experience. Would he have the same reaction Mavis had? Keith Hartley: We all breathed a sigh of relief and loaded the injured people aboard. Then it all went wrong. (Harold is barely off the ground when blood suddenly squirts out of his propellers. Harold spins out of control until his propellers break off, causing him to fall to the ground and he is destroyed in the explosion.) Dr. Routh: Harold's engine had worked fine, but what no one realised was most of Harold's lower extremities were permanently fused to his propeller system. Narrator: As Harold's rotor blades began to spin, vital organs would be drawn into the motor, and tear him apart from the inside. Keith Hartley: Well, now there was no covering it up. The smoke could be seen all morning, and news people were here in an instant. We were told to close the gates and start cleaning up the mess ourselves. Narrator: Henry Thierry was the only 4-2-0 engine on the island. A large engine that had been working on the railway regularly, he had become popular among tourists and the locals. Dr Routh: Henry was called into the yard to help tidy the mess. Working mostly at night, he would cart away the wreckage under the cover of darkness. Keith Hartley: We had to work quickly and quietly. Henry would capt wreckage from the yard away to the sea. Then one night, the points were set wrong. And we were diverted to another shed. Narrator: Henry was inadvertently been sent to shed number 17 where Thomas had been bio-fused into a tank engine and had subsequently been declared out of bounds. Keith Hartley: It was dark and these sheds all looked the same. I unlocked the doors and then Henry rolled in. I didn't see what Henry saw, because as soon as he put his head through doors, he bolted and reversed out. Dr Routh: Keith locked the shed up without seeing what was inside. But Henry had seen it all. Keith Hartley: We won't even dare talk about that shed, more than our jobsworth. Narrator: But Henry had decided to speak up, and confront Sir Topham Hatt. That night, he arrived at the railway controller's office. Keith Hartley: I don't know what was said in there, but there were raised voices at times. They had a shouting match for ten minutes. Then Henry left back to the shed. Narrator: By pure chance, he was sent back to the same shed as Thomas that night. And with one sentence, he sealed both their fates. Keith Hartley: Henry only said one thing to him: stay away from Shed 17. The next day, the fat bastard had a new job for him. Dr Routh: The Flying Kipper route ran through the night, delivering fish from the docks to the mainland across the highest altitude line in the country. Keith Hartley: That old line was treacherous at best. But when Henry was put on there in the middle of winter, it was a death trap. Narrator: In 1970, fish had started being delivered by rows to the mainland. It was safer and it was more cost-effective and the line was declared redundant. Dangerous and unnecessary, it came as a shock to the islanders when it was reopened. Keith Hartley: That fat shite always hated Henry. He didn't like his cheerful manner, and he clearly had other lifestyle choices when he was a human. The fat cunt wanted Henry away from the other engines, and the Kipper Run was a death sentence. Narrator: On the night of February the 8th 1983, Henry had only been on the Kipper Run for a week. The following incident would be made into a book and later recreated in the television series. Ringo Starr: This is the train the railwaymen call "The Flying Kipper". Keith Hartley: Can you believe they put it in a kids' story? Of course, that fat fucker changed a few of the facts. Ringo Starr: They couldn't know the points from the main line to a siding were frozen, and the home signal should've been set at "danger." But snow had forced it down. Narrator: As the train approached the most treacherous part of the line, unnoticed to Henry, his driver and fireman, the points had diverted them to the adjoining siding, and right into the path of another train. (We see security footage of Henry crashing into the other train, causing a huge explosion. The impact causes most of the trucks and fuel tankers to derail.) Ringo Starr: Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash. Keith Hartley: In fact, Al and Barry died from their injuries... slowly in the snow, the poor bastards. Narrator: By midday the recovery operation was underway, and Sir Topham Hatt had arrived. Ringo Starr (as Sir Topham Hatt): "Cheer up Henry! It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident." (We see a slideshow of pictures that show Sir Topham walking across the tracks. The last few pictures show a spike in the points.) Narrator: These images from a trainspotter's camera were taken the evening before, and were successfully covered up by the Sodor Railway Board for ten years. Keith Hartley: There was a railway spike in points, blocking them. Of course, that had disappeared by the time we got there. Ringo Starr (as Sir Topham Hatt): "I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines." Keith Hartley: Crewe. We all knew what that meant. Ringo Starr: "They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox." Dr Routh: At the time, Crewe was, one of only two scrap yards in the UK capable of handling and recycling organic material as well as engine parts. Ringo Starr (as Sir Topham Hatt): “You'll feel a different engine, and won't need special coal anymore." Keith Hartley: With those few words, he sentenced Henry to death. Ringo Starr (as Sir Topham Hatt): "Won't that be nice?" "Yes, Sir," said Henry doubtfully. Keith: Everyone knew we wouldn't see him again... and everything was sewn up nice and neat for that fat fuck. (Henry screams in terror as people cut him up with scrappers' torches.) '' Keith Hartley: As news got out about Henry's accident, it didn't take long for Thomas to realize Henry had been disposed of because of what he knew. Narrator: The next evening, Thomas had been put on his own for the night at Knapford Station. As his driver and fireman left, under what was left of his own steam, he set off for the Sodor Research complex. Dr Routh: He had a small amount of burning fuel in his firebox, but he was mostly moving under his own strength. It took Thomas three hours to get to the complex, the efforts to get there nearly killing him. Narrator: Thomas had arrived at midnight. With no one around, he made his way to the shed where he was created. What he found was the answer to his questions... and many others. Dr Routh: Since Sodor Research had begun producing bio-fused vehicles, the world had asked: why had the first bio-fused operation work so well, while nearly every operation since had failed?" Sadly, Thomas found the reasons inside. ''(Thomas rolls into Shed 17 and looks around, noticing various skeletons and failed clones of himself.) Keith Hartley: Thomas had never been the first operation. He hadn't even been second. Narrator: What shed number 17 contained was evidence of several attempts to create a tank engine with Thomas' DNA. These had been early tests made by people with no experience of an experiment of this scale. Ill-planned and unprepared, these procedures used DNA from the human Thomas, and had been as much the real Thomas as the tank engine the world had come to know and love. Keith Hartley: To us, Thomas the Tank Engine had been the Thomas we all knew as a boy: part of the family the whole island's population had known and respected since Wilhelm first arrived. Narrator: In actuality, this tank engine was no more the real Thomas than all the failed creations made over the twelve months before. Dr Routh: This Thomas had all the human Thomas' memories and experiences. He had learned what Thomas had learned, known who Thomas had known, but so had all the previous failures. Narrator: Wilhelm and Hans Gotze have had to learn through trial and error on how to bring their Thomas back from the dead. The following experiments had not had the same work put into them resulting in the freak engines and aircraft that had developed so many problems on Sodor Island and around the world. In Shed 17, Thomas wouldn't discover who he was, but in fact, '''who he wasn't. (Thomas slowly approaches a tank filled with a glowing green liquid at the back of the shed. He looks closer to see what's inside when suddenly, a skeletal hand reaches out and slams against the glass. Thomas backs away and his eyes widen in horror as he sees what appears to be a failed clone pounding on the glass. Thomas shuts his eyes and screams.) '' Thomas: NOOOOOO!!!! (''Thomas' boiler bursts open and he starts rising up out of his unstable body, revealing his horribly deformed and warped skeleton and internal organs. Thomas stops screaming, opens his eyes and looks at his skeletal arms in horror. He screams once more as his eyes roll into the back of his head and he shuts them again and clutches his face as his clone continues to bang on the glass tank. Thomas' face suddenly falls right off and lands on the ground face first, revealing his skull. There is a lingering shot of Thomas waving his arms around in terror and potential pain as he screams in a very high pitch.) '' Keith Hartley: He had no idea he was only one of many clones. None of us did. But I guess as time passed, we stopped asking all the questions we had at first. We were just glad our friend was back with us. He could work for us. He became our servant in a way. Someone who drew in the crowds; helped create jobs; was eager to work. Thomas always thought of us as his friends. Sadly, over time we came to think of him as just... really useful. (''The screen fades to black.) '' '''TEXT: '''In 1983, a government enquiry was launched into the events of Sodor Island, and the labs at Sodor Research. Bio-fusion was banned the following year. Compulsory work for bio-fused engines was finally banned after the Windscale Nuclear Flask test of July 1984. ''(We see footage of the Class 46 diesel engine crashing into the nuclear flask, causing it to explode.) '' Sir Topham Hatt disappeared without a trace. His whereabouts were never discovered. He would be one hundred and two years old. Thomas the Tank Engine remains in a specialist unit where he has currently undergone twenty-three reconstructive operations. Bio-Fusion was later banned in Europe, although bio-fused engines are still required to work. Sadly, in China, bio-fusion is still compulsory for all political prisoners. ''(We see a short video clip of a station on the Qinghai-Tibet railway in China. The railway guard is talking to a bio-fused diesel-electric locomotive.) Chinese railway guard (speaking in Chinese): Biofusion trains, never late. Always on time, never complain. Much easier to discipline. (''The guard then pokes the diesel engine with an electric rod, causing him to wince. We then see the same diesel engine going at an incredibly high speed as he screams in fright.) '' (''After the end credits play, there is a post-credits scene that shows the shipwrecked Costa Concordia on the shore of Isola del Giglio. Our view goes underwater and reveals that the Costa Concordia was also bio-fused. The camera zooms in on the ship's face as it screams in terror, then we cut to black.) '' Category:Browse